Black
by Death-Angel-of-Anime
Summary: The war has ended and everyone is recovering- except a certain Hyuuga who can't seem to pull herself out of the war.
1. Chapter 1

Random story idea I came up with, hope you like it!

* * *

Neji's death didn't fully hit Hinata until after the was was over, a few days to be exact. She was training alone in training grounds 12 when a particularly harsh blow to the wooden practice post caused a large piece to fracture off and hit Hinata square on the forehead. She quickly brought her hands to her face, attempting to stem the bleeding, while sinking to the ground.

The sight of fresh crimson on her fingertips caused a flashback to Neji's violent death, how his blood had dripped onto her face from above and hows she'd wiped it off and stared at her fingers in utter horror. As she once again found herself staring at the red substance, her mind went blank as the world faded to black.

An annoying, constant sound ripped through Hinata's mind, dragging her into consciousness with its infernal noise. She was pulled from the depths of sleep into a bright, white room that smelled of chemicals. She sat up quickly, assessing her surroundings with Byakugan activated instantly. On discovering that she was simply in a plain hospital room she calmed slightly, gaining her wits.

The doorknob slowly turned, alerting Hinata to a possible threat, only to find that Sakura Haruno had come to check up on her. Sakura eyed her wearily, scuffling into the room slowly, as if not to startle a wild animal. Her white lab coat gave her a professional appearance, though her eyes completely jumbled the look by being filled with worry. It confused Hinata, who deactivated her bloodline limit to ease the tension, that Sakura would worry about anything that had to do with herself.

" I... I see you've awoken." Sakura whispered, giving a weak smile. Hinata felt in no mood to deal with such behavior, though no one's behavior beforehand had never bothered her to such an extent.

" Is there something you needed." Hinata stated bluntly, not stuttering once, much to her and Sakura's surprise. She had never before felt so out of body then at this moment. It was a strange, intriguing notion to think that over such a short time she had changed into someone new.

" Well first I'd like to explain the situation, as you seem... particularly calm about what you've done." Sakura spit out, her fingers trembling. At Hinata's silence she continued. " It seems you have single-handedly destroyed an entire training ground and surrounding forest."

Hinata's eyes widened considerably, her body tensing with shock. There had to be an explanation to this... this insane notion that SHE of all people had destroyed anything. Though considering her mood swing a moment ago, she almost wouldn't put it past herself to have somehow committed this act.

" So... y-you're telling me I destroyed a training ground a-all by myself?" Hinata questioned incredulously, because of course there was no way she could have done such a thing-

" Sasuke actually stopped you from continuing your rampage throughout Konoha" Sakura added, her eyes flashing.


	2. Chapter 2

_" So... y-you're telling me I destroyed a training ground a-all by myself?" Hinata questioned incredulously, because of course there was no way she could have done such a thing-_

_" Sasuke actually stopped you from continuing your rampage throughout Konoha" Sakura added, her eyes flashing._

The thought of Sasuke Uchiha doing ANYTHING to help anyone almost caused Hinata to burst out laughing, that is if her current situation hadn't called for her to be serious. Though it was baffling to think Sasuke would have been of any assistance, Hinata's focus reverted back to the situation at hand.

If she really had destroyed the training grounds after she'd blacked out due to the sight of blood, then perhaps there was something being bottled up that she wasn't aware of. She'd tried desperately not to dwell on the fact that her beloved cousin was gone, but it seemed something inside her wasn't willing to forget the horrible event.

Though Hinata didn't exactly feel like conversing with pink-haired nurse anymore, she knew that more information was necessary for her to gauge the situation, and for that she'd need to see the one person that had been an anomaly to her all her life, Sasuke Uchiha.

" I-I'd like t-to see Sasuke... if t-that's alright?" Hinata whispered, her stutter once again reappearing, all signs of her earlier courage gone.

" You wanna to see Sasuke? Why?" Sakura questioned, an emotion akin to jealousy screwing up her usually clear features. Her question immediately caused Hinata to become defensive and partially annoyed.

" Is there a problem with that?" She snapped, sitting up to fully face Sakura, finished with the woman's presence. She was grating on Hinata's nerves more than anyone else ever had, and the woman didn't even know it.

Sakura took a step back, bewildered at Hinata's change in attitude before muttering a quick, "Right away" and scurrying out the door. This left Hinata to her own devices until the arrival of Sasuke, which gave her plenty of time to push down these strange new feelings Sakura had caused in her. Annoyance and anger were new to Hinata, as she had never felt them so strongly and out of no where.

As her eyelids once again grew heavy, a small smirk slid lazily onto Hinata's face, assuring those that entered that Hinata was indeed a changed person.

" Wake up." A smooth voice penetrated Hinata's mind, pulling her into reality. She opened her eyes to see the infamous Uchiha standing over her bed, his ever-present scowl on his face. She almost wanted to run her hands through his hair and kiss- Wait WHAT? Since when did she want to touch and...whatever else she was about to think? Something was messing with her brain and this situation wasn't at all helping.

" A-Alright Sasuke, I'd like to ask e-exactly what happened at the training grounds, if you don't mind that is?" Hinata got out, a blush from her earlier thoughts on her face. Sasuke looked mildly interested in the topic and seemed happy...well he just blatantly told her actually.

" I was walking back from training when a tree almost crushed me, and when I looked to find the culprit you were staring dead at me," He paused a moment to sigh, then continued, " then you proceeded to rush at me, bloodline limit activated, until I knocked you out with the hilt of my sword. I was going to leave you there until I saw the field." Sasuke finished, speaking more than she had ever heard come out of his mouth before.

" I...see." Was all she could say, before she decided being so easily knocked out was embaressing enough to happen, much less hearing it from another person's point of view.

" I didn't expect such a weak girl to have been able to do that." Sasuke commented emotionlessly, his eyes devoid of emotion. Hinata flinched at the insult/compliment, not sure what to think. " I want to see that power myself." He added monotonously, his scowl returning.

Hinata doubted she could do something like that again consciously if she tried, but instead of disagreeing, she merely nodded her head in submission.

" Meet me at training ground eight tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke ground out, turning and leaving out the open door of the hospital room. It suddenly dawned on Hinata that she had just agreed to fight the Uchiha. She sighed in defeat, wondering why these things happened to her until she remembered she could have said no if she had wanted, but in her mission to please others she had put herself in a sticky situation.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata's fight in the next chappy! Please RXR!:)


End file.
